List of Characters by number
This is a list of characters sorted by the order they appear on the official character page. Celestials # Natsuki # Cheddar Hoshiko # Tethys # Princess Togetsu # Mercury # Venus # Mother Earth # Mars # Jupiter # Saturn # Uranus # Neptune # Pluto # Charon # Eris # Dysnomia # Sedna # Haumea # Makemake | Makemake (past) # Ceres # Vesta # Tàiyáng # Cahaya # Akazel # Sirius # Aster Laplace # Dahlia Le Verrier # Rosemary | Rosie Hougokoro # Satsuki Serizawa # Tetsuya Takemitsu # Mephis Serizawa # Albus Pathonova # Lamia # Enza Pathonova # Gabrielle # Donovan # Tetra | Kikuko Odaka | Yoko # Titan # Rhea # Nyx # Styx # Callisto # Ganymede (reserved spot) # Io # Pasithee (reserved spot) # Elias # Gilda Hildeburh # Mortis # Lalande # Eros # Hekate # Lutetia # Metis # Psyche # Kyane # Orcus # Vanth # Quaoar # Actaea # Tora (reserved spot) # Berlitz # Cicada # Diwata # Eidothea # Forseti # Glykon (reserved spot) # Hel # Lovejoy (reserved spot) # Lucian (reserved spot) # Neiryn (reserved spot) # Zababa # Anneberg # Phobos # Deimos # Despina (reserved spot) # Chlorbli-san # Eaudevie # Munir Houtenians # Hatohane # Tsubasa # Galeby # Galatea # Carbonara Gamba # Fritz Locke # Trinity (reserved spot) # Friga # Morrigan Monedula # Jiiro # Paragon (reserved spot) Earthlings # Licorice Mannheim # Hershey Caramello # Kandieren Ringo # Agrimmonia Aiwaza # Lamington Sinclair II # Daiki # Kaero # Yakuro # Valentiro # Vladimère | Vladimère (past) # Venruth # Jujubes Mannheim # Vielchen Mannheim # Reese Caramello # Nicholas Polkagris # Nabishiko # Taffy Starbur # Shion Yersinia # Chiimera Serizawa # Puririri # Dhole # Mina Hisame # Jackie and O'lan # Taranaki Egmont # Anise # Fujiko Itou (reserved spot) # Yuamaya (reserved spot) # Masuyo Hajime # Tippi Kurokawa # Tansy Seol # Poppy # Gris (reserved spot) # Viktor (reserved spot) # Alder van Helsing (reserved spot) # Muriel Derleth # Cthulhu-chan # Lienzo # Azamukuro # Roulette # Octavia # Manami Tamahime # DJ Kawasaki (reserved spot) # Namazuke # Umikayaki | Noriko Kagamitsuki # Pierce # Kabuhaba # Warahattori # Ety Monomaki # Stolas # Tarakona # Misaki Hougokoro # Adoline # Callalily # Mokurokuma # Bonnika # Jade (reserved spot) # Zhuchen (reserved spot) # Raakugaki # Vespatir # Beau # Ida # Laramie (reserved spot) # Opalesce Bombyx # Zhuhong # Lampy # Mocha (reserved spot) # Iwahime Miyaboshi | Miyahara # Nasu Ugarasu # Souya Umayado Creatures # Pengi-chan # Pyonco # Hoodpecker # Koriguin # Stalagmutt (reserved spot) # Pearlix # Teeth (reserved spot) # Sunzuwu (reserved spot) # Shroombo (reserved spot) # Dokuron # Glitamite # Hontony (reserved spot) # Onion Legs # Rookie # Boobat (reserved spot) # Kissykissy # Tapipon (reserved spot) # Hikame (reserved spot) Unlisted * Kurokoma * Charlie Crocker (no portrait) * Lamington Sinclair I (no portrait) Trivia * As of December 2019, this number only adds up to 159, despite the total amount stated to be 235. Possibly meaning there are around 76 characters not listed by names yet on the site. ** This is also evidenced by characters Pyo has mentioned on Curiouscat or Uchinokomato.me such as Antonio, Petunia, Zinnia, Sorrel and Maevis not being listed on the character page for unknown reasons. * Aster and Dahlia, despite being humans, are listed with the Celestials group. * Roulette, Bonnika and Taffy, despite being confirmed to be Celestials by definition, are listed under the Earthlings group, likely due to where they live. * Stolas, seemingly a Houtenian, is listed with the Earthlings group, also likely due to where he lives, or lived in the past. * For an unknown reason, Pyo tends to name all of his human characters after types of plants (except for Noriko, who's named after seaweed). When asked for reason why, he stated it was "a secret". Category:Characters Category:Lists